


helpful

by beau



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau/pseuds/beau





	helpful

§

Mabel is all of fourteen years old and knobby knees covered in bruises and baby blue Band-Aids when she pops a wad of pink bubblegum into her braces-filled mouth and calls Dipper from upstairs, saying she has something to propose to him.

“What is it, Mabel?” he asks rather cautiously when he gets to their room.

She widens her grin and Dipper has to squint so the light reflecting from her braces doesn’t hurt his eyes.  “I have an idea that’ll solve _both_ our adolescentworries,” she chimes.

Dipper raises his eyebrow, “ _Oh_ _?_ And what’ll that be?”

She chews her gum for a minute or two, trying to get it in the perfect position for bubble-blowing, and then blows a bubble the size of her head. It pops all over her face and she laughs while she wipes it off and then says, “Well, you see, Dippinator, my future vampire dreamboat and I have yet to cross paths,” she begins matter-of-fact-ly, “and well, we’ve been coming to Gravity Falls for two consecutive summers and I don’t think there’s a magical entity we _still_ haven’t seen except for vampires. Well, vampires and fairy horse princesses.”

Dipper gives her a blank stare and narrows his eyes to try and process what she’s said, but comes up with nothing.

“Okay Dipper, let me get straight to the point. I think my future vampire beau and I are going to meet very soon, with all the magical stuff that’s happened to us since we got here last week, and well, when we do, I don’t want to be... _y’know”_

Dipper plasters a concerned _and confused_ look on his face, and furrows his eye brows. “No, Mabel. I don’t _know._ What am I supposed to be _knowing_?”

She shifts uncomfortably on her bed and flips over so that the world around her is upside down.

“ Well, although I may in fact be the cutest, most lovable, cool, hip, _suave,_ tons of fun gal with a mysterious side in all of the Western and possibly Easter Hemisphere, believe it or not, but I’ve still haven’t had my first kiss,” she says awkwardly and full of coughs in between each word.

 _Uh-Oh. I don’t like where this is going,_ Dipper thinks.

“Now before you get your panties in a bunch, think about it. Wendy’s going off to college this year, and I think it’ll be your last chance to get a smooch from her. If you do get to kiss her, I think you’re going to wanna be _experienced_. C’mon, Dipper. Nobody in the whole entire world will know except for us” she says with an eyebrow wiggle.

He takes a moment to think about it. _I mean, Wendy is pretty mature. She’s not going to wanna kiss just anybody. Hmmm, maybe this could benefit both of us._

“ _So nobody’s going to know except for us, right?”_ he finally says. She sits up and starts jumping up and down and clapping and smiling and punching him and then gives him a hearty Mabel hug. “ Okay, Dipper,” she says, “ Let’s do this.”

§


End file.
